Volume 24
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 23 |- !Next volume: |Volume 25 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 24 was released on July 17, 1999 in Japan. Cast |} Gadgets |} Innocent Suspect Case Anime Episode 156-157: Metropolitan Police Detective Love Story 2 'File 232 - Finding Evidence ' The Detective Boys are still investigating. 'File 233 - Countdown ' 'People ' Blackout Murder Case Anime Episode 170-171: The Blind Spot in the Darkness 'Characters introduced' 'File 234 - Another Half Year... ' For some time, Conan has taken notice that Ran seems unusually distant to him (Shinichi) whenever he calls her up lately. The day the case begins, Kogoro (along with Conan and Ran) is called by his physician, Yoshiteru Araide, who tells him that he has "just half a year ..." Devastated, Kogoro confronts his doctor with the assumption that he has only half a year left to live, only to learn that the doctor actually meant for Kogoro to reduce his excessive alcohol consumption in that time to ease up on his liver. When he is called away to treat another patient, his wife, Yoko Araide, mutters derisively under her breath that this case is less medical and more sexual. While looking for the bathroom, Ran runs into the doctor's son, Tomoaki, and the household aid, Hikaru. Upon learning that Kogoro is the famed 'master detective', Dr. Araide invites Kogoro and company for dinner. While preparing to eat, Dr. Araide decides to take a bath. All the while, Conan notices Ran staring at Tomoaki, and almost all the family present agrees that the two would make a good couple (much to Conan's consternation). Suddenly, the lights go out, and Hikaru hurries to the fuse box to switch it back on. The light goes on, then blinks out and goes back on again. Wondering where Dr. Ariade is, Yoko and Hikaru go to the bathroom and find him in the bathtub, dead... 'File 235 - In the Darkness... ' Conan is quick to discover the cause for Dr. Araide's death: his electric razor has fallen into the filled tub, electrocuting him. Though it seems that Dr. Araide must have dropped the razor himself, Conan notices that some things don't quite add up: Why was Dr. Araide sitting with his back to the mirror mounted at the end of the bathtub when he was shaving? And where did Hikaru get the burn mark on her arm? But what distracts Conan from the case is that Ran and Tomoaki seems strangely drawn to each other, and a disconcerting thought dawns inside him: Could Ran have become interested in Tomoaki now ...? 'File 236 - The Unbelievable Link ' While Kogoro, Megure and Takagi test all possible scenarios, Conan discovers several clues missed by the police and adds them up to the solution of the case. And as usual, he stuns Kogoro to use him as a mouthpiece to deliver his conclusions. But Tomoaki vehemently protests the questionings, claiming that none of his family could have done such a thing! 'File 237 - From the Bottom of Heart ' Hide= |-|Show= Conan sets a trap for the murderer, who is revealed to be Yoko Araide, Dr. Araide's wife. Confronted with the tricks she had used, she confesses that she murdered her husband because her predecessor Chiaki, who was also her best friend, had succumbed to alcoholism and eventually committed suicide because of Dr. Araide's continuous acts of adultery. The trick had involved stealthily putting the razor into the tub during the first short circuit; then, when Hikaru attempted to switch the light back on, Dr. Araide was electrocuted, causing the second power outage. Because Hikaru had thus unintentionally murdered her employer and would as a result break down if she ever learned the truth, Conan (as Kogoro) and Yoko agree to change the details of the procession of events so that Hikaru would never be burdened by her conscience. After Yoko's arrest, Tomoaki and Ran meet one last time. But contrary to Conan's fears, Tomoaki, who had listened into Yoko's confession and the agreement, is merely asking Ran to deliver his apologies to her father, and Ran is asking Tomoaki to borrow her the sweater he is wearing, of which she knits two copies for her father and Shinichi. Strangely, she giggles in amusement when Conan/Shinichi attests on the phone that he is wearing it right now... People Hotel Party Murder Case Anime Episode 176-178: Reunion with the Black Organization 'Characters introduced ' 'File 238 - The Secret Corner of Betrayal ' Haibara had a nightmare about Gin. 'File 239 - The Black Burial Ranks ' All people are all wearing black. There's Chris Vineyard who is an actress from America. Later, the murder occurs. 'File 240 - The Sudden Parting ' 'File 241 - The Bullet from the Past ' 'File 242 - The White World ' 'People ' Trivia *The title for each chapter are worded as the following in Case Closed: :*File 232 - On the Spot :*File 234 - Six More Months :*File 235 - In the Dark :*File 236 - An Unbelievable Connection :*File 237 - The Remains of the Heart :*File 238 - The Street Corner of Betrayal :*File 239 - The Black Funeral :*File 240 - A Sudden Farewell :*File 241 - A Bullet From the Past :*File 242 - A World in White See also *Manga *Volume 21-30 *Detective Conan References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes